


My Lovers Name Is Parvati

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 5





	My Lovers Name Is Parvati

My lovers name is Parvati.  
And when she's feeling naughty,  
I give her a poke, She gives me a choke  
And we both come quite heartily.


End file.
